international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Séléna LeClaire
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Séléna LeClaire Birthplace: Country ' ''Sauveterre, France '''Birth date: 21 October Blood purity: ' ''Pure-Blood '''Species: Human witch Mother: Name, Anastasia (née Breckenridge) LeClaire (Was an auror) Father: Name, Raphaël LeClaire (Was an auror) † Siblings: Diána LeClaire (Younger sister) † '' Raymond LeClaire (Older brother) '' Other important figures: Caela Adam '' '''History: ' Anastasia is an intelligent and brave Australian-American witch from the Breckenridge family living in a small town in North Carolina, whose members have been the graduates of International Academy of Magic for years. Like her parents and siblings, she attended the Academy at the age of 11. That's where she met Raphaël LeClaire, a humorous and kind wizard from the notable LeClaire family in France. He was the first ever wizard from the family studying at the Academy, whereas his family were all Beaubaxton graduates - the only reason why he chose IAM over Beaubaxton is because he didn't want to follow the path of his parents exactly which he found it too stressful. The two started dating when they were in Year 6. Upon graduation, the two got married, and settled in a small peaceful town in Hendersonville, North Carolina. Both of them became Aurors for the American Ministry of Magic. Two years later, Anastasia gave birth their first born son, Raymond. Neither of them wanted to quit their jobs, so they sent Raymond living with his grandparents, when they were at work. Three years later, Anastasia was pregnant again and a pair of twins was born when they were in France, visiting Raphaël's parents. They named the girls as Séléna and Diána. After Séléna and Diána were born, Anastasia resigned from the Ministry, decided to take care of her children. ''Séléna grew up in a harmonious family. She had her loving parents and brother, as well as her sister whom she played with a lot. However, these were all ruined when turned six years old.'' The day when Séléna turned six, a dark wizard named Caela Adam broke into their house at night - to take revenge. Years ago when Anastasia and Raphaël were both aurors, Caela escaped from their capture. Yet, her husband who was also a dark wizard was sent to a prison (like Azkaban) where he later died. Raphaël and Anastasia fought against them but Raphaël died under a Killing Curse, while Anastasia was severely injured. Knowing that some aurors were arriving, Caela apparated to her house in England, taking Raymond and Séléna, who were both stunned and conscious, with her. It took a month for Anastasia to heal, physically. She moved with her daughter, Diána, to live with her sister in Maine. Ever since that night, she had been desperate to find her children. Yet, nothing was found. Because of her lost, she's often emotionally unstable. She's still now in the agony of losing her family. Casting a Memory Charm on Raymond, Caela erased his memories about his parent. Séléna, on the other hand, was suffering from amnesia because of the head trauma that she got when she collided onto a wall after being hit by a Stunning Curse at that night. Caela told Raymond and Séléna, who both had lost their memories about their prior life, that she was their mother's only sister and that their parents were both killed by Aurors. She looked after them well as if they were actually her children. Despite losing his memories, Raymond didn't trust Caela at first simply because he just didn't feel comfortable in doing so. Yet, he eventually lowered his guard down as time passed, deceived by her kind façade. Séléna wasn't as skeptical as her brother, though she trusted her brother more than Caela, having vague flashes of memories about her family which she hadn't told anyone. When Raymond was convinced by Caela's story, she trusted her with open arms as well. Raymond and Séléna were influenced to hate Aurors and the Ministry. Caela taught them to perform dark magic so that they would take vengeance against Anastasia for her - "What would be more poetic than being killed by your own children?" When Séléna turned eleven and received a letter from Hogwarts like her brother did, Caela decided to allow both of the two to go, as she had some business with a group of dark wizards to do in Germany - she thought that it'd inconvenient if she had to take care of Raymond and Séléna at the same time. The two were both sorted to Slytherin. They tended to stay away from the radar, believing that their parents were actually notorious dark wizards that were after by the Ministry. Though, they did make a few friends at school. Upon returning home in summer after Séléna's Year 4 in Hogwarts, Caela believed that it was time for her plan of her ultimate vengeance to start. With Séléna and Raymond, Caela broke into the house where Anastasia were living. She decided not to do anything there but to watch. At that time, there wasn't anyone but Anastasia there. She recognized her children soon after but Raymond and Séléna had no idea about the truth of their parents until a small part of Séléna's memory about her parents popped up when saw her twin sister Diána, who just came back at home with her aunt, uncle and cousins. Diána attempted to defend her mother. However, it was already too late. Anastasia was knocked out and fell off from the balcony on the first floor onto the ground unconsciously. Realizing that things were getting out of control, Caela joined the fight and Diána was killed before Caela escaped alone by apparition. Overwhelmed by what had happened, Séléna passed out. When Séléna gained her consciousness two days later, she learned the truth about her family from her aunt, and that her mother, Anastasia is currently in a coma. Séléna deeply felt remorse for her mother's trauma, believing that it was her spell that rendered her unconscious which prone to what happened. A year later, though Séléna was still tormented by her mother's coma and the tragedy of her parents, she decided to follow what her aunt, who hopes that Séléna could let go of her guilt and sorrow, had been suggesting her to do - attending International Academy of Magic, like her parents once did. Strengths: Empathetic, generous and good at anything related to arts as well as literature. Weaknesses: ' ''Distrustful, introverted, stubborn '''Personality: Séléna is imprisoned by her past (though the past is the last thing that she'd ever tell anyone about). Letting go is one thing that she couldn't learn, probably forever. She hates betrayal and deception - these are two only things that she could never forgive or forget. She is stubborn and introverted, preferring staying away from the crowd. With quite serious trust issues, it's rare for her to get out from her shell to actively make friends and such. However, she's fine with talking with the others as long as anything reminds her her past isn't mentioned. Or else, she'd get extremely defensive - she always directs the attention away from herself, leaves with an excuse or even became rude and sarcastic if that person is not someone she's familiar with so as to make them stay away from her. She usually treats people the way they treat her - if you're nice, she'd be nice to you; if you're rude, she'd do the same, or worse. She's very empathetic and couldn't stand people getting hurt. She likes arts and literature a lot. Most of the time when people meet her, they usually find her reading, writing or drawing. She also likes being around animals - more than around human. Description: Séléna is a French with Australian and American descent. Like her mother, she's a brunette with long light brown hair to mid-back. She has dark brown eyes of her father. She's slim with slightly tanned skin, standing about 5' 5'' tall. She seldom smiles - even if she does, it's most likely not a real one. Though, she looks more than just beautiful when she smiles genuinely. '' Her model is Caitlin Stasey. Student or Graduate: Student (Sixth) Roleplayed by: Username [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] Timestamp : 13:27, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Category:ChocoKat